The PinkPlush100 Show Season 1 Episode 4: The Scientist
This is the fourth episode of The PinkPlush100 Show(Season 1). Synopsis The Episode starts when Nozaki Sakura is standing on the cliff, when suddenly, Feli's dark/evil clone Dark Feli pushes Nozaki off the cliff like she was going to break her bones. Meanwhile, Matatagi Hayato meets Nobita Nobi for the first time and talks about Usami Ichika's bakeshop. Meanwhile, Sorano Aoi walks, but Nozaki lands on her, after getting pushed by Dark Feli, almost breaking one of bones, but she luckily survives. Meanwhile at a bench, Hikaru wanted to do something along with Roboko, but then, Mauricia shows up. Meanwhile at where PinkPlush100 is, PinkPlush100 and her friends were walking to Dr. Crygor's Laboratory, while Devilon couldn't handle his patience and repeatedly asks PinkPlush100 if they're there yet, but Orbulon angrily stops him before his friends get annoyed by this question, and it was revealed that Devilon can get curious sometimes. When they made it to Dr. Crygor's Laboratory, they met Penny Crygor and her grandfather, Dr. Crygor for the first time, Penny Crygor introduces herself and her grandfather to PinkPlush100 and her friends and PinkPlush100 introduces to herself and her friends to Penny and her grandfather. Penny Crygor was surprised to meet them along with Dr. Crygor, Dr. Crygor wanted to show PinkPlush100 and her friends his hired workers. At where the workers are, Dr. Crygor showed his hired workers, which were Seth Shafer Gaming and Funtime Light Blue Shy Guy, who were updating Vita and Roboko, 2 Android Girls. PinkPlush100 waved hello to Seth Shafer Gaming and Funtime Light Blue Shy Guy, and Seth Shafer Gaming and Funtime Light Blue Shy Guy waved back. Penny Crygor wanted to show something to PinkPlush100 also, so they went to Penny's room and it was a Poltergust G-00 from Luigi's Mansion 3, which was getting updated, so Penny had to test it out herself. Later, we see Dark Feli stepping on a flower while WierdGachaPotato UWU was talking to her friends, Dark Feli then notices a empty Coco-Cola can and throws it to Dr. Crygor's Laboratory's lawn, Penny notices the can and gets out her Poltergust G-00 to get rid of the can. Penny begins to turn on her Poltergust G-00 and uses it to get the can off her lawn, but the can falls down, Penny does this twice but the can falls down again, Penny uses the Poltergust G-00 to blow extra hard and the can goes falling to Dark Feli. In the background, Gary walks up to see WierdGachaPotato UWU and her friends talking. Back to Penny, Penny uses her Poltergust G-00 to blow the can away. Dark Feli tells Penny what that "sucky thing" is, and Penny tells Dark Feli that the "sucky thing" is a Poltergust G-00 and how to use it, Penny activates the Poltergust G-00 and it blows Dark Feli to the grass. Penny then goes up to Dark Feli and uses the Poltergust G-00 to blow Dark Feli's hair, turning her hair into a afro. Penny then notices the empty can she saw early and uses the Poltergust G-00 to suck up the can, but the Poltergust G-00 summons a goo clone of Penny, Penny tell her goo clone to get back inside and the goo clone did. Penny starts the Poltergust G-00 again, but she realizes it ran out of batteries, Penny drops her Poltergust G-00 and runs inside Dr. Crygor's Laboratory to get the batteries. Later, Penny returns, with the batteries and inserts them inside the Poltergust G-00. After that, Penny starts the Poltergust G-00, but the Poltergust G-00 sucks up everything, even the main characters. But then, the Poltergust G-00 gets too big after sucking too much and explodes, returning everyone back to where they were and the can was finally gone for good. Dr. Crygor appears and tells Penny that they can have a break, meanwhile, the can lands on Dark Feli's face. Major Events # Nozaki Sakura, Dark Feli, Matatagi Hayato, Nobita Nobi, Sorano Aoi, Roboko, Mauricia, Penny Crygor, Dr. Crygor, Seth Shafer Gaming and Funtime Light Blue Shy Guy and Vita appears for the first time. Characters Main Cast PinkPlush100 Arle Nadja Devilon Orbulon Penny Crygor Secondary Characters Nozaki Sakura Dark Feli Matatagi Hayato Nobita Nobi Sorano Aoi Roboko Hikaru Mauricia Puyo Gamer2243 Yunoki Dr. Crygor Seth Shafer Gaming and Funtime Light Blue Shy Guy Vita WierdGachaPotato UWU Spongebob Rocks 120 Radisho and Fun Gary Hopkins Trivia